


Closed Doors Feel Safer

by Multishipper_check



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Satan is nice here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper_check/pseuds/Multishipper_check
Summary: This takes place directly after the unlockable lesson right after you make a pact with Beel.You catch Mammon and Beelzebub in your room. You don't know what they did, and you're too scared to ask, so you go to Satan for help.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date? Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Closed Doors Feel Safer

Walking down the stairs, you let out a sigh. Going to the attic was always stressful, especially considering it was _Lucifer_ of all people that told you that you weren’t allowed to go up there. Despite this, you continued to go increasingly often, but that didn’t stop the pang of fear in your heart every time you heard a noise that wasn't Belphegor’s voice while you were talking to him.  


As you approached your bedroom, you heard voices inside. They obviously aren’t trying to be quiet, and it was easy to tell that one of them was Mammon. You quickly opened the door, hoping that your heart wasn’t beating as fast as you thought it was.   


Seated on the floor of your room was Beelzebub, eating... something. You couldn’t tell what. Mammon, however, was rifling through a box from your closet. Neither of them seemed to notice you, being too caught up in their own conversation to even think about anything outside of their bubble.  


“ _Mammon,”_ you said, your tone dripping with what you hoped didn’t sound too much like fear, “put the box down.” Being under the pact, he immediately obeyed. “What are you two doing in here? I’m pretty sure I never said that you could come looking through my stuff.”  


Mammon tried to explain himself. “Well, I, um, I was actually-”  


Beel interrupted before he could say anything more. “I’m not entirely sure what he was planning on doing, he just kind of dragged me along. I’m pretty sure he was trying to find something to sell.” He took another bite of whatever he was eating.  


“What?! You liar, I so didn’t! I would never sell someone else’s stuff!” Mammon protested.   


You looked at him with a blank stare. “Just get out, both of you. If you took anything, give it back.” They both obeyed, leaving the room quickly and quietly. The second the door was shut, you sat on your bed and allowed yourself to finally let out the shaky breath you had been holding. Honestly, you weren’t mad that they got into your room, you were scared of what they might have done. Looking at your shaking hands, you decided to try to calm down a little by cleaning up the mess that Mammon made. You considered forcing him to do it, but he would probably just make it worse.  


Once you were about half-way through cleaning, you realized that you were crying a little. Sitting against the wall, you pulled out your D.D.D. and texted Solomon.  


>Hey. Sorry to text you unexpectedly, but do you think you could help me with something?  


To your surprise, he replied almost immediately.  


<It’s fine, I wasn’t doing anything. What do you need?  


You let in a breath, trying to calm yourself from crying more.   


>Um...  


<If it’s something embarrassing, I swear I won’t tell. Just because I have a pact with Asmodeus doesn't mean I act like him J.  


You let out a small laugh. Despite his aura, he’s actually pretty good at making people feel better.  


>It’s nothing like that, it’s just... 

>Mammon and Beel got into my room, so I was wondering if you knew a spell or something that could help me secure it better so that it doesn’t happen again? You don’t have to, obviously, I was just wondering if you would.  


<Oh... Are you okay? They didn’t do anything, did they?  


You smiled a little, happy that he was worried. That’s one more person you can trust if anything bad really did happen. _  
_

>No, I’m okay. They didn’t take anything, and I don’t think they saw anything I wouldn’t want them to, so I think we’re good.  


<That’s good. Unfortunately, I don’t currently know anything that could lock your door, but I believe Satan mentioned something like that once if you want to try asking him?  


You leaned your head against the wall and looked up. ‘Asking Satan for something like this... I guess the worst he could do is say no, and there’s a good chance he’ll agree if I bring up Solomon.’  


>Thank you. I’ll tell you if he says yes, okay?  


<Alright. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.  


Turning off your D.D.D., you stood up and gathered your courage. “Time to ask the second scariest person in the house a favor...” you muttered.  


Once you arrived at Satan’s bedroom, you took a couple of deep breaths, then knocked on the door. He seemed confused when he answered. “What do you need? I don’t think you’ve ever come to me willingly.”  


Taking in one more breath, you started speaking. “I know this is kind of out of nowhere, but I was wondering if you could help me with something...” He leaned against his door frame, and you continued. “Mammon and Beelzebub got into my room, and I was wondering if you could help me make it so no one can go in without permission or something like that? You don’t have to help, obviously, but I already asked Solomon and he said he didn’t know anything but he remembered that you had said that you knew something like that at some point and-”  


He put his hands on your shoulders to make you stop talking and look at him. “Hey, calm down, okay? I’ll help you. Also, as much as I hate Lucifer, I can get him to yell at them for you if you want.”  


His reply made you smile a little. “Unnecessary, but thenk you. Are you sure you’re okay with helping me?”  


He grabbed your hand and began walking to you room, smiling lightly, more to calm you than anything. “Of course I am. I may be cold, but I of all people here understand the importance of privacy. Now, is there any specific rules that you want for the spell? For example, do you have to be in the room for anyone to get in, or do youn want a certain incantation or hand movement for anyone to get in, including you?”  


Now you could see that you were approaching your room. “Um… I think not being able to get in unless I’m in there would be nice… Thank you again for helping me.”  


“Of course. I want you to be able to feel safe here. It’s the least I can do. Now, do you want to help me, or just watch?” It seemed more like a genuine question than a witty remark, which was strange for Satan, but not unappreicated.  


“I… kind of wanna try to help, but I don’t think that I’ll be able to. I can’t do much magic.”  


“That’s the cool thing about this spell, actually,” Satan said, sitting down in front of your door, “you don’t actually have to have much magic potential for it to work. I have no idea why, I’ve been looking for an answer for a while, but I still can’t seem to… Regardless, you can help. Just sit next to me and hold my hand, okay?” He smiled, looking up at you.  


A few hours passed, and, even though the spell had long been completed, Satan was still in your room. At first, you were finishing cleaning your room while Satan was talking. Then the two of you were reading together, then you were watching romance movies together. Once the first movie had ended, Satan looked down, blushing a little. “This might be a bit forward, but do you mind if I stay here tonight? I just want to make sure that you’re okay after this whole ordeal…”   


You were surprised at the sudden request, but you quickly regained face. After all, you were going to ask him yourself, so you were glad that he spared you the embarrasment. “Of course I don’t mind! Thank you for offering,” you say, smiling, which, in turn, made his blush deepen slightly.


End file.
